criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrows of Eros
Arrows of Eros is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Holly Hills district of Grimsdale. Plot Hamilton and Mia came late to the wedding, with the company of Jones and his wife, who left their son to be babysat by Yoyo and Hamida. Rozetta came to great them, and told them that Charles hasn’t appeared in the wedding yet, but Nicki is here. A wedding guest suddenly came, and told them that the couple will exchange the vows. After Cynthia and Louis were announced husband and wife, the party begin. Cynthia and Louis decide to go for a walk on the park Charles rented for their wedding. Mia then realized that Nicki wasn’t in the ballroom, when suddenly they heard screams, which Mia and Hamilton decided to follow, and led them to a bridge. At the bridge, they saw The bride and groom shocked, and Nicki Nale dead. The couple were made suspects of the murder, and assuming Nicki was there before the duo arrived to the wedding, Rozetta was also made a suspect for the murder. While recapping the case at the doors of the ballroom, Charles arrived and greeted Hamilton and Mia. Charles was added to the suspect list. The duo then decided to go to the victim’s workplace to see whether anyone hold grudges at her, there the victim’s boss was added as a suspect, Victor Gordon. Mia and Hamilton also discovered, that Nicki was in a relationship with Louis before he dated Cynthia, and that he ended things with her, due to her being sexually abusive. With learning this, they also gave Cynthia another talk. Clay then came up to Mia and Hamilton, telling them that he looked through Nicki’s record, and that she was fired from her job. After learning Nicki lost her job, the duo decided to interrogate Victor again. They also discovered that Charles was aware that Nicki was an Anoterous agent before the team did, and was planning to capture her, once she tries to kill him. Furthermore, they found a threat that Rozetta sent to Nicki, after Charles told her that the victim was trying to be with him. After collecting evidence, the duo went to arrest Victor. Victor trying dodging the fact he is the killer, but ended up confessing. He revealed that his motive for killing the victim was because he fell in love with her. He told the team that he and his wife worshipped the Greek Goddess, Hera, who was the goddess of perfect marriage. And so, because they didn’t want to anger her, they promised that neither would cheat, and that they would never divorce. Everything was fine, until Nicki came, and the moment Victor saw her he fell in love, but he wasn’t allowed to do anything with her. Victor felt uncomfortable whenever he went to work, since Nicki was his temptation. When CCN’s previous CEO retired, Victor became the boss, and he took this as an advantage to fire Nicki. However, even after firing Nicki, he couldn’t stop thinking about her, so once he attended Cynthia and Louis’ wedding, he waited until Nicki was alone, and took it as an advantage to kill her, and end his suffering. Rozetta heard about this, and decided that Victor and his wife should be brought to Hera herself. There, Hera forgave Victor, because she saw what he did as proof of his faithfulness to his wife (stupid I know... but you can’t expect a woman, who’s husband cheated on her for with many woman, to know the meaning of loyalty), but Victor’s wife wasn’t amused and demanded a divorce. This angered Hera, causing her to punish both Victor and his wife. Rozetta, Hamilton and Mia, closed their eyes. Hera revealed her mighty form to the Gordon couple, making them burn to ashes. After Hera punished the killer and his wife, Mia and Hamilton went into the ballroom. There Charles came up to them for help, and then Louis. The two men started arguing about who should be getting help first, where Cynthia came and stopped them. Mia decided to call Diego to accompany Hamilton when helping Louis, while she accompanies him in helping Charles. Diego and Hamilton went to see what Louis wants. He explained to them that he and Cynthia decided to travel to Venice for their honeymoon, but he lost their flight tickets at the bridge. The duo searched the bridge, and looked through a basket of flowers, where they found the tickets torn. They fixed it, and gave it to Louis and Cynthia. Mia and Hamilton spoke to Charles. There he asked them to search the news station, to find anything that belongs to Victor, and check it for anything fishy, without an explanation on what he suspects. The duo listened to his orders, and investigated the workplace, where they found a briefcase which belonged to Victor. They unlocked it, and saw that everything was neatly placed, and that it contained things like Victor’s phone, passport, ID card, and a piles of papers. The duo sent it to Clay, who after analyzing everything, confirmed that there was nothing unusual written on the papers, or anything fishy on the phone, and neither the ID card, or passport are forged. The duo went to tell Charles that Victor wasn’t involved in any horrible activities, where Charles apologized for wasting their time. After helping the men, Hamilton, Mia, Diego and the Chief, came in the station, where they saw Mayor Price in the station, who demanding to speak to the team. Mayor Price told the team, despite them bringing back the money to Grimsdale bank, after it was robbed, there were many complaints from citizens, saying that they didn’t get the money they lost back, and told them to go pay the bank director, Trevor Finn a visit, to see what is the problem. Jones called Hamida and told her to go to Grimsdale bank, and wait for Hamilton to come. Summary *'Nicki Nale' Murder Weapon *'Bow' Killer *'Victor Gordon' Suspects 42C25D19-A687-4CFB-8560-7FA6CC8199F1.png|Cynthia Leroux 6FC6109B-748B-4EF0-8D8A-F4B6A9718ACD.png|Louis Leroux. 60B1858E-F6F6-419A-B6C5-C99866BF30FE.png|Rozetta Pierre (GD) 77FA7ADC-6236-4F49-9EE5-F44D66E32045.png|Charles Rayman 6C6AFC42-91C1-429F-B712-8DA0FCA3C651.png|Victor Gordon Quasi-suspects 31EE0DCB-1F2D-4891-BE84-0185266BA840.png|Mayor Price Killer’s Profile *The killer practices archery *The killer eats truffles *The killer drinks absinthe *The killer wears a tie *The killer has a pocket watch